Gone
by moonwilow
Summary: This is my compilation of Zutara week 2013 prompts. Its actually an entire story, I hope you enjoy.
1. Calor

**Hello everyone! Yes it is Zutara week so be joyful and merry! And I'm so sorry I didn't start this earlier, I was at my grandpa's and he doesn't have internet. Sorry its so short!**

**Calor- Spanish for heat**

When Katara woke up that morning she knew that today was going to be horrible. Her head felt like Appa sat on it, she could barely walk straight, her body couldn't decide whether it wanted to be hot or cold, and her stomach felt like it would empty its contents at any moment. However, it didn't matter, Katara had work to do and if she didn't who would? Or at least that's how she felt.

By the time she made it to the kitchen of the air temple, she could barely hold herself up. She decided that instead of having to work through each meal painfully, she'd just throw some stuff into the pot for stew which would hopefully last the gaang the entire day. Yet in her hazy state, she didn't realize that she had thrown in the hottest thing in the four nations; fire peppers. Thankfully for both her and the group, Zuko chose that moment to walk by the kitchen.

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go wake everyone up and let them know breakfast is ready?" Zuko had by then recognized the spicy smell emitting from the pot and began to walk towards smell, "Um Katara, what did you put in there?"

"Just some vegetables and noodles, why?"

Zuko grabbed the spoon from Katara, with little protest on her end, and took a taste of the stew wrinkling his nose in the process. He turned towards Katara ready to berate her for not paying attention when he noticed her began to fall to the floor unconscious. Immediately registering her burning body temperature, he rushed to put her on Appa, then ran back to the Southern Water Tribe chief's room, where said chief was polishing weapons.

"Um Hakoda sir?" Noticing the panicked sound in Zuko's voice Hakoda got up and turned to the former prince.

"What's wrong boy?"

"I need to take Katara to the nearest healer, she's burning with fever, I thought I would tell you. And don't eat what she cooked, it has fire peppers."

"Thanks now hurry up before she gets sicker." Hakoda knew then that if someone had to take his daughter to a healer, then she was truly ill.

As Zuko boarded Appa, he was thankful that Katara was in Fire Nation clothes and that he kept cloth in Appa's saddle. After tying the cloth around his head to create an eyepatch, they were off in hopes of finding Katara help.


	2. Euphoria

**These prompts are late I'm sorry I know don't hurt me I'm trying my best!**

**Euphoria- n. a feeling of intense excitement and happiness. **

After Katara passed out, she was immediately met by the soft face with big blue eyes that could only belong to her mother. She launched herself into Kya's arms, happy to see her mother after so long. She registered in the back of her mind that it was only a sickness induced hallucination, but the joy outweighed the hesitation. She felt her mother wipe away the tears pouring down her face.

"Katara my little polar bear, don't cry. I'm here always, did you forget. I'm right here," Kya cooed to her teenaged daughter and pointed to her heart.

"Mom, is it really you?"

"It is, but I'm afraid I cannot stay long, the spirits have sent me to tell you an important message?" Katara gave her mother a questioning glance, but indicated to her to go one, "Dear one, right now you are deathly ill, but that is only so I could come to you. The great bender you are destined for resides is one close to you, yet faraway. He is the one who is your Blue Spirit, for you are the Painted Lady. Child my time to go is drawing near. Tell Sokka and your father I love them very much, and that I am always watching over them." Drawing Katara into a hug, Kya began to fade from sight, "And forgive Zuko, for his heart is pure and full of love and kindness. I love you my sweet one, never forget who you are." By then, Kya had completely faded leaving Katara to slowly begin to blink open her eyes to a bright light.

Letting out a painful grunt, Katara raised a hand to her pounding head and felt the need to empty the contents of her stomach. Fully opening her eyes, she saw a bucket next to where she was laying and immediately vomited. She felt someone lift up her hair and wipe her face when she was done. Looking up, she saw it to be none other than Zuko.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Katara," he said in a joking tone. Katara just returned the comment with a grunt and a motion for water. "Oh sorry bout that, here you go," and he held the cup to her lips, not allowing her to do it alone. "The healer said you would be fine a day or two after you regained consciousness, which means hopefully you'll be free to go by tomorrow." At that moment an elderly woman walked in red colored robes, and a kind smile.

"Hello dear, your husband has been very attentive, refusing to leave your side in the two days you were asleep. What a wonderful man you have. Anyway, I brought you some herbs which will settle your stomach." She walked over to Katara, laying her hand on her forehead, "Well, it seems your body temperature has gone down significantly. You should be fine to go by tomorrow. I recommend you get some more sleep after taking your herbs, it will give you some strength," At that the old healer woman walked back out of the room, leaving behind a puzzled Katara and embarrassed Zuko.

"Care to explain why she just called you my husband?" Katara asked in a raspy voice.

"She mostly assumed, and I figured arguing would be pointless," giving Zuko a calculated look after his answer she soon let it be, and just let herself fall back into peaceful oblivion.

After Katara had woken up, Zuko had almost tackled her with a hug, but he didn't knowing what her reaction would've been. What the old healer had said was true, he had indeed stayed by her bedside the entire time Katara was unconscious, refusing to leave for fear that he would miss her waking up.

He felt a sense of extreme happiness, almost euphoria, when she woke up. Which of course he thought to be strange. He felt as though when she woke up, something inside him woke up as well, which he would figure out later. Right now he was just happy that she would recover soon and they would be back at the air temple. Everyone was probably worried, and would be overjoyed to find the mother of their group back fine, though not in best health.

Zuko started at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. It was the healer, "Young one, you should rest as well, from what you told me, you have a long journey ahead of you," she handed him a blanket and a pillow, "Sleep well young one," at that Zuko laid down and followed Katara into the world of dreams.


	3. voices

**This is the fastest I've ever updated, but luckily for you without internet I had a chance to write out some of the prompts. Shia is what I'm calling the Painted Lady, and Lee is for the Blue Spirit**

**Voices- n. sound produced in vocal chords as speech or song, expression through words**

Katara, while she was walking the streets of the Northern Water Tribe, began to hear voices belonging to a male and female. The male was whispering urgently, as if the matter was of utmost importance, and needed to be dealt with immediately, while the female sounded as if she was trying to calm the man down.

She followed the sound of the voices, ending up in the Spirit Oasis. She saw near the pool, a man in a ghastly looking mask, that was black and white with protruding teeth, and the man apparently had long, black hair. He had was looked to be garb from the South Pole before the Hundred Year War. The woman seemed to be wearing a dress that belonged in the Fire Nation, with its short sleeves and red color, the parts of her body which were seen had red markings on them, as well as her face. On her head was a bamboo hat which veiled her face with netting. One could barely make out the moon on her forehead and the markings on her face.

However, on closer inspection, Katara could tell that these were not simply people in costumes, this was their true attire, and what they truly looked like, which made her think they were from the Spirit World.

"We must not rush this, love is built on trust, and its clear that both are wary of each other!"

"Shia, I understand! But the Avatar's feelings for the girl grow which clouds his judgment as well as his duty! You saw his reaction when the girl left! The matter grows more and more urgent! She must not allow the Avatar to have delusions of her. I understand her mother told her the truth, but she is afraid of hurting his feelings. Yet it is clear that she feels motherly toward the young boy!"

The woman name Shia sighed, "Lee, do you remember how we first met?" he nodded and she continued, "We were both trying to protect a village, yet we saw each other as the threat to the village. We hated each other at first, but through our protection of the villagers and opening our eyes toward each other, our love blossomed. The prince and the waterbender will realize their intertwined destinies, just let them have the chance!"

"I can never win against you can I?" Lee let out a sigh and Shia just smirked than turned towards me.

"Ah Katara, we've been expecting you, yet not this early. It is not your time to meet with us. You must meet your destined one and then we shall bring the two of you here." After that statement, Katara came to consciousness quickly and unexpectedly, and was once again met with the sound of voices.

"She is not strong enough to travel on her own, you will need to help her walk. Or I have a wagon you can borrow until you get her to your home?"

"Thank you ma'am, I would appreciate it." She heard the crinkling of money, and a soft laugh.

"Dear child, do not pay me, I will not take from someone who is working against the Fire Nation, you will help bring this nation to prosperity, I can feel it in my bones. I'll get my wagon together as well as some provisions for you and your wife," Katara heard footsteps walk out of the room than opened her eyes at the same time Zuko looked towards her.

"It's time to leave, the healer is lending us a wagon. I'm going to help you to it okay?" Katara nodded a silent assent, and Zuko helped her off the cot. Immediately, she knew this was going to take a while.

**Please Please Please review! I would love you forever!**


	4. Gravity

**I have been having an extremely hard time with figuring out these Zutara week prompts. I've been trying to write them and stay to the prompt, but it's been hard. So without further adieu, I present to you, gravity. **

**Gravity n.-**

** force that attracts a body toward the center of the earth, or toward any other physical body having mass**

**2. Extreme or alarming importance; seriousness.**

Even with Zuko's help, Katara continually lost her balance, almost falling to the ground if his hand hadn't been around her waist. Her response was cursing gravity, causing Zuko to lightly chuckle, until Katara shot a withering glance his way.

By the time they reached the healer woman and cart, it was already loaded (thanks to the woman and her husband) and Katara was breathing heavily.

"Oh dear, I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to walk. Your illness took much energy from you. I'm so sorry."

"No its fine," Katara wheezed, "I need to get back on my feet soon anyway."

"I think not," the woman countered, then she turned to Zuko next, addressing the former prince, "Now make sure she rests until she recovers her full strength, understand?" Zuko nodded his head in assent. Looking satisfied, the healer woman walked back into the house as if to retrieve something. At the same time, her husband walked to the back of the cart, finished tethering the ostrich horses to the wagon.

"If you ever need our help again, just look for Shia, my wife, or Lee, myself." He delivered this with a knowing smirk. As the two men helped Katara into the cart, the healer woman known now as Shia, walked back out with some blankets.

"You two will need something to keep you warm, as the nights here are very cold," after this she put the blankets next to where the men placed Katara. On that note, Zuko began to climb into the cart as to steer the ostrich horses.

"Now Zuko make sure Katara takes her herbs, she will recover quicker, and Katara let someone take care of you for a change," not registering that he never told the couple their names, Zuko smiled at the couple, thanked them and urged the ostrich horses on, eager to back at the temple as soon as possible.

The husband and wife duo looked at each other, grasped hands, and turned back into their true forms. The man's face was ghastly and rough looking, with fangs protruding from his mouth, and a blue face with black eyes which seemed to stare into your soul. He had white horns protruding from his head, jutting out of his black hair. (a.n. think of the blue spirit). His hands, seen at the end of his flowing blue robes, were covered with black gloves. His attire was finished with a white sash tied around his waist. At the current moment, he was tying his long, dark hair into a top knot.

The woman had pale skin, and emanated and unearthly glow. Her white dress flowed around her, almost as if she was floating, and it was connected around her neck allowing her shoulders to show the red markings which identified her as a Fire Nation spirit. The markings were also adorned on her face, giving her the look of a fairy. The upside down half-moon upon her forehead was currently revealed as her veil and had had been taken off. (a.n think of the painted lady) However, her amber eyes gave her a look of weariness, as if something horrid was about to happen. The man spoke first.

"Shia, I fear the situation is far worse than we thought," his husky voice revealed graveness and worry.

"Indeed. Their hearts cry out for each other, yet they are held back by feelings of betrayal and fear." Lee sighed, knowing that this was true, but this was not the situation he was referring to.

"Although that is indeed true, there is something far worse we must deal with; the Avatar. While you were with those two, I went to check on the young boy. Instead of training, he was more focused on trying to get to Katara." Shia looked as if she was thinking after hearing this revelation from her husband.

"I see. In either case, I believe I have a foolproof solution. Remember the herbs I gave to Katara?" from a nod from Lee she continued, "They're from the Spirit World. Once she falls asleep after taking those, and if Zuko is in the same area, both will enter the Spirit World and then we shall speak with them."

"Love, there is one problem. How are we to make sure the two stay in the same area?"

"Let's just say I plan on giving a blind earthbender some diabolical ideas." She delivered this with a smirk, and returned to the house, leaving her baffled spouse behimd.


End file.
